The first day of the rest of our lives
by eleblack90
Summary: “Non voglio sprecare un solo minuto, non voglio che scorra via senza che ce ne accorgiamo.” Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Alex Mahone, Lincoln Burrows, altri. Michael/Sara.


**Tit****olo**: This is the first day of the rest of our lives

**Fandom:** Prison Break

**Personaggi:** Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Alexander Mahone, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows, altri

**Pairing:** Michael/Sara, Lincoln/Sofia

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** one-shot, fluff

**Words:** 1886

**Timeline:** Tra l'episodio 4x22 e il 4x23 (escluso il flashforward della finale).

**Note:** Scritta di getto dopo gli speciali 4x23-24. Perché sì, Michael e Sara si meritano un po' di giustizia, che in questo caso significa una misera one-shot e tanto, tanto amore.

Michael entrò in cucina, e stropicciandosi un occhio si versò del caffè freddo. Si appoggiò al bancone di legno e lo sorseggiò, osservando fuori dalla finestra le macchine affluire verso il centro della città, in fila ordinata sotto il tiepido sole delle prime ore del mattino.

Dei leggeri passi alle sue spalle lo spinsero a voltarsi, con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

Posò un bacio su quelle di Sara, avvolta in una morbida felpa grigia, i lunghi capelli castani scomposti sulle spalle.

"Buongiorno." disse l'uomo in tono tenero.

Sara sorrise e rispose "Buongiorno." dedicandosi al bricco di caffè e versandone un po' per sé.

"E' una splendida giornata." mormorò Michael, voltandosi verso di lei e prendendole il viso tra le mani, dopo che la ragazza ebbe bevuto un sorso dal bicchiere.

Non riusciva a starle lontano da quando era finito tutto, ancora non gli sembrava vero di poterla stringere a sé senza doversi preoccupare di veder spuntare dal nulla canne di pistole o fantasmi di madri morte.

Sara sorrise ancora, illuminandolo con i suoi occhi di ragazza innamorata, e lui le domandò: "Cosa vuoi fare di bello oggi?"

"Stare con te." rispose Sara, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo prima di rispondere. Michael adorava quella sua timidezza nascosta, soprattutto perchè negli ultimi tempi non aveva avuto modo di apprezzarla.

Percepiva quanto Sara fosse cambiata, anche se non conservava un ricordo nitido della dottoressa che aveva conosciuto a Fox River. E sapeva che era per colpa sua se Sara aveva dovuto tirare fuori tutto il coraggio di cui era dotata per affrontare le difficoltà dell'ultimo periodo - e mettere invece da parte l'ideale di vita tranquilla che il suo status di dottoressa avrebbe potuto garantirle. Un periodo che per Michael e i suoi amici durava da molti mesi – e che per altri, che si erano persi lungo la strada, era invece già finito da tempo.

"Ehi," sussurrò Sara, che a sua volta gli carezzò il viso e lo costrinse a guardarla "A cosa stai pensando?"

"A tutto il tempo che ci è stato portato via finora." ammise Michael, sentendosi colpevole di voler ricordare a Sara ciò che entrambi desideravano, ardentemente, lasciarsi alle spalle al più presto. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a mentirle: ormai Sara sapeva leggere dentro di lui e l'avrebbe capito da sola. "Non voglio sprecare un solo minuto, non voglio che scorra via senza che ce ne accorgiamo."

"Non importa veramente quanto durerà." disse lei, fissando Michael negli occhi con premura, e quasi con rimprovero "L'importante è che questo momento sia arrivato. L'importante è non aver lottato inutilmente."

"Lottare per averti non sarebbe stato inutile comunque." rispose Michael, portandosi alla bocca la sua mano per baciarla.

"Oggi voglio stare con te," ribadì la ragazza dopo un attimo, mentre gli stringeva ambo le mani "Non importa dove, non importa come. Voglio il nostro piccolo pezzo di quotidianità. Voglio essere normale, e voglio passare una normale giornata in compagnia del mio fidanzato. Crede di potermi accontentare, signor Scofield?"

"Non si preoccupi, signorina," disse Michael con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra "Ho già pensato a tutto."

"Ah, davvero?" esclamò Sara sorpresa "Ma non dovevo decidere io?"

Un'ora dopo i due scendevano in spiaggia, Sara armata di crema solare e occhiali da sole, Michael già in costume e con gli asciugamani in spalla. Quest'ultimo si fermò ad ammirare la lucentezza dell'acqua investita dai raggi solari, talmente brillante da far male agli occhi; poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, e la voce di Sara lo raggiunse.

"Ma…ma quello è Sucre?" disse la ragazza in tono confuso e divertito.

Il portoricano usciva in quel momento dall'acqua, e correva verso di loro con nientemeno che una tavola da surf sotto braccio.

"Ehi, Papi," li salutò con un gran sorriso, mollando una pacca affettuosa a Michael.

"Ci siamo dati al surf, eh?" commentò Sara, sorridendo dietro gli occhiali da sole.

"Ho pensato di prendermi qualche giorno di vacanza, già che c'ero." replicò Sucre "C'è anche Linc, è da qualche parte sul pontile a parlare al telefono con Sofia."

Michael spostò per un attimo lo sguardo verso il molo, senza tuttavia cercare di individuare la figura del fratello: Lincoln era al sicuro, e con un po' di fortuna sarebbe passato molto tempo prima di doversi preoccupare che non si mettesse nei guai di nuovo.

"Ti fai un giro, amico?" disse Fernando, richiamando l'attenzione di Michael con un pugno sulla spalla. Indicò la tavola da surf.

"Oh, no, no grazie." rise Michael, scuotendo il capo.

"Michael, vai," lo incitò Sara "Ti aspetto qui."

"Forse il nostro caro ingegnere dalle mille risorse non sa come si fa." disse una voce alle loro spalle.

Alexander Mahone, in piena tenuta da spiaggia con infradito e costume a fiori hawaiiani, avanzò fino a rendersi visibile ai tre, ammiccando divertito a Michael.

Sucre e Sara risero alla provocazione, mentre la vittima dello scherzo di Mahone si limitò a fare una smorfia e indicare un punto lontano sulla spiaggia: "Andiamo ad affittarne uno, così ti faccio vedere io."

"Ci sto."

"Dopo di te." disse Michael, con un mezzo inchino, e scoccò un bacio sulla fronte di Sara prima di allontanarsi con Alex.

"Torno subito."

"Ti amo." sussurrò lei serena, e si voltò verso la distesa d'acqua di fronte, inspirando per accogliere dentro di sè il profumo di quella giornata così che potesse ricordarla per sempre.

***

"E vi giuro, quando quel cavallone è passato oltre e non vedevo la sua testa riapparire dall'acqua, ho pensato 'Ecco, ce lo siamo giocato!' " annunciò Alex, intrattenendo con aria trionfante il gruppo di persone sedute attorno a lui, che scoppiarono in un allegro scroscio di risa non appena ebbe finito di parlare.

Lincoln, alla sua destra, rischiò di far cadere il suo cocktail nel dare una pacca sulla schiena di suo fratello, l'unico a non ridere della propria performance di quella mattina: Mahone aveva vinto la scommessa su chi fosse il migliore a fare surf, dopo che il ragazzo aveva perso l'equilibrio mentre affrontava un cavallone ed era caduto in acqua.

"Abbiamo trovato qualcosa in cui Mike non è il migliore!" constatò Sucre, sorridendo allegramente anche lui.

Sara posò una mano su quella di Michael, accarezzandola, mentre sussurrava al suo fidanzato di non prendersela.

"Mi è sembrato, comunque, che il vero pesce fuor d'acqua fosse un altro." intervenne subito dopo Alex, protendendosi a guardare Lincoln con un'occhiata furba. Non aveva ancora finito di sfottere per quella sera.

Michael sogghignò, soddisfatto che l'attenzione di tutti si fosse spostata su qualcun altro.

Lincoln si passò una mano sul capo, come faceva spesso, e posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, cercando di darsi un'aria disinvolta. Non si era mai avvicinato all'acqua, ma aveva passato molto tempo al telefono con Sofia o al bar della spiaggia.

"Era molto occupato con la sua fidanzatina." disse Mahone, come se cercasse di giustificare Linc – ma dal suo tono sarcastico si capiva che voleva solo prenderlo in giro.

"Vi faccio notare che i fratelli sanno come trattare le donne molto meglio di voi." li interruppe allora Sara, scatenando le risate di Michael, Lincoln e Sucre, il quale sollevò il bicchiere di birra all'indirizzo di Mahone, ed esclamò: "Stoccata della signorina Tancredi, signori! E che stoccata!"

Alex, sconfitto, chinò il capo, e sventolò un tovagliolino a mo' di bandiera bianca.

Michael incontrò gli occhi di Lincoln, che a sua volta lo guardò in un silenzio che voleva dire mille parole. Non avevano più parlato della rivelazione che Cristina aveva portato con sé quand'era riapparsa, ovvero del fatto che Lincoln e Michael non fossero davvero fratelli. Ma Michael era certo di aver detto tutto ciò che aveva da dire durante la conversazione che avevano avuto in macchina un paio di giorni prima, quando aveva assicurato a Linc che non erano fratelli per il sangue che scorreva nelle loro vene, ma per tutto ciò che avevano fatto l'uno per l'altro, per tutte le volte in cui si erano salvati a vicenda e si erano fatti forza. E tutto questo Michael lo ripeteva ora, con quei suoi occhi verdi che sapevano di serenità, e così lo ribadiva Sara con le sue parole, che non avrebbero potuto essere più giuste di così.

"Il suo cocktail, signore." disse un giovane, in piedi sopra le loro teste, il suo volto nascosto dietro il vassoio di legno.

Lincoln si voltò, dichiarando che non aveva ordinato nient'altro, ma in quell'istante il cameriere uscì allo scoperto, dimostrando di essere tutt'altro che un cameriere.

"LJ!" esclamò l'uomo alzandosi in piedi, mentre suo figlio gli si lanciava al petto, affondando il viso nella sua camicia e circondandogli le spalle in un abbraccio.

Lincoln gli baciò i capelli sotto gli occhi dei suoi amici e di suo fratello, che sorrise e si alzò anche lui, per abbracciare il nipote non appena fu libero dalla stretta del padre.

"Che ci fai qui?! Avresti dovuto dirmi che venivi!" ruggì Lincoln, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di LJ, commosso e felice di vederlo dopo tanto tempo.

"Oh, avevo un pacco da recapitare." rispose LJ con un sorriso, per poi voltarsi a indicare col pollice qualcuno alle sue spalle.

Lincoln alzò lo sguardo confuso, e spalancò la bocca in un'espressione sorpresa, mentre avanzava verso una sorridente Sofia. La ragazza si gettò tra le sue braccia, ed egli sentì per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo il calore della sua pelle e il suo profumo, e capì quanto le era mancata.

La guardò finalmente in viso e non resistette molto prima di baciarla, con le esili braccia di lei ripiegate sul petto e sul suo cuore.

I due si staccarono solo quando dalla tavolata provenirono degli applausi. LJ si era seduto accanto a Michael e adesso acclamava i due fidanzati insieme a tutti gli altri.

Sofia li salutò raggiante, e sedette con Lincoln sui divanetti, mentre Sara diceva: "Che cosa vi avevo detto io?"

"Non potevo continuare a far finta di niente, papà," spiegò poco dopo LJ, visibilmente orgoglioso della riuscita della sua sorpresa "Sofia sentiva troppo la tua mancanza, e da quel che ho capito, lo stesso valeva per te. E poi, non ne potevamo entrambi più di aspettare che tornassi a Panama."

"Così mi ha detto, 'Partiamo!', e io non potevo dirgli di no." aggiunse Sofia, accoccolata nell'abbraccio del suo uomo, guardandolo ora con occhi sognanti.

Lincoln sorrise, ora privo da ogni ombra di preoccupazione.

Sucre levò il bicchiere di nuovo, e annunciò: "Un bel brindisi al nostro futuro! E alla libertà!"

***

"E questa è l'ultima tappa della nostra normalissima giornata insieme." annunciò Michael, avvicinandosi al molo mano nella mano con Sara. Lei gli sorrise, e lo trascinò con sé prendendogli le mani; volteggiò sul pontile nel suo vestito di lino bianco, sotto la notte chiara e illuminata di stelle.

Michael non poteva che seguirla, docilmente, rapito dal suo sguardo.

"Sei felice?" domandò lei, fermandosi e avvicinandosi al suo volto in punta di piedi. Sorrideva come una bambina.

"Lo sono. E tu lo sei?"

"Molto." rispose, e Michael la baciò.

Sara appoggiò la fronte sul suo mento, e gli baciò delicatamente la base del collo.

"E' tutto finito." sussurrò, e per la prima volta la sua voce sembrava spezzata, quasi commossa.

"Questa è la fine di tutto," ripeté Michael, stringendola a sé mentre guardavano la luna danzare sull'acqua "Ed è anche l'inizio di tutto il resto."


End file.
